


let me show you how proud i am to be yours, leave this dress a mess on the floor

by damnveeddiggs



Series: hamilton 2.0 - one-shots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Masturbation, My First Smut, Phone Calls, Spanking, Teasing, blame leslie and daveed honestly, i'm so sorry this got out of hand, mild orgasm denial, too much work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnveeddiggs/pseuds/damnveeddiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>philip won't stop working and theodosia's sick of it.</p><p>(title from 'good for you' by leslie odom jr. and daveed diggs, which also inspired this fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me show you how proud i am to be yours, leave this dress a mess on the floor

"Philip." she whined, fisting his shirt softly as he sat on the side of the bed. He shook his head once before resuming the phone call.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Yeah, I'm still here." Theo pouted and moved behind him, wrapping her naked legs around his waist.

"Baby?" She played with the hairs at the nape of his neck, knowing the effect it had on the older boy. Instead of what she wanted, which was for him to stop working for _one_ night and come back to bed, he frowned at her and got up, moving to the lounge.

Theodosia sat there in disbelief, wondering how he could turn down such an open admission to sex. She frowned, then her eyes lit up. _If she couldn't directly make him come to bed, then she'd tease him until he damn well did._

Smiling wickedly, she went over to the closet, trying to find the sexiest lingerie she owned. _He won't know what hit him_ , she thought, pulling out a bright red bra and matching panties, with lace everywhere but the essential parts. Theo slid the outfit on quickly, loving the way it clung to her curves and highlighted her dark skin. She listened for the sound of voices before she went any further; when she heard him still talking, she gritted her teeth and put on her silken robe, then floated out to the lounge of their apartment, where Philip sat, discussing politics with someone.

As soon as he heard her footsteps, he looked up, jaw dropping at her brazen choice of underwear. Theo stood at the entrance to the hallway, swinging the tie of her robe with one hand and biting her lip with the other. 

"I— er, yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Philip continued saying, distracted as the smaller girl shrugged the cover-up off and ran her hand down her body, as if to say, _come and get it_. He shook his head no and turned back to the papers on the table. "So like you were saying with the Young administration?"

Theodosia's brown eyes blazed red and she breathed heavily, placing one arm on the arch next to her. _Okay_ , she thought. _He wants to play that game? Let's fucking play_. She stalked over to him, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, and sat directly on the table in front of him, fucking up all of his work.

" _What the hell?_ " Philip mouthed, frowning. In response, Theo smiled wickedly and lifted her ass up so she could grab the sides of her panties and pull them down to mid-thigh.

She leaned forward and breathed into his ear, sending chills down his spine. "First chance. Come back to bed." He clenched his teeth and stood his ground as she started biting and kissing his neck.

"I like the sound of those numbers. Can you have them to me by tomorrow morning?"

Theodosia laughed silently, and slid her soaked panties all the way down to her feet, where she flicked them into her boyfriend's lap. He looked between her and the underwear, his voice wavering, as she raised up two of her fingers to her lips, spreading her legs wide.

"Second chance. Come to bed." She could see the exceedingly prominent bulge in his briefs, as he tried his hardest to ignore his horny girlfriend placed in front of him.

"Theo, please. I will. Just _five_ seconds." Philip hissed, removing the phone from his ear and placing his right hand on her thigh. Theodosia counted five seconds and raised an eyebrow when he still hadn't cut the call.

" _Too slow._ " she said lazily, and slowly started sucking on two of her fingers. It was filthy and obscene and downright _nasty_ , and Philip got harder watching the erotic display. He started palming himself roughly, and moaned aloud as she removed the spit-soaked fingers from her mouth and a trail of saliva followed.

"F-fuck. No, I'm still here. I just— could you repeat yourself?" he asked to the unknown person, hypnotised by the lewd display,

Theodosia smirked, knowing he was wrapped around her finger, and that this last show would do the trick. She positioned her fingers at her dripping entrance and watched Philip's eyes widen with lust and anger. 

" _Don't you fucking dare,_ " he mouthed, causing a husky giggle to escape her lips.

"Last chance, Hamilton." Theo said, matching his glare with her soft eyes. When he didn't respond, she took the initiative and plunged her fingers deep into her wetness. She let out a loud moan and threw her head back, snapping Philip out of his trance.

"I— actually, Jacob, I'm not feeling too well tonight. Call me tomorrow. Bye." He rushed an apology and cut off the call, throwing his phone to the side. "You couldn't wait."

"I gave you three warnings." Theo said, still thrusting two fingers in and out of herself.

"Take them out _now_." Philip demanded, and Theo followed, groaning at the loss of contact. "Get into the bedroom. Face down, ass up. And if you _dare_ move, you'll regret it." 

She smiled and got down from the table, her juices leaking profusely down her thighs; even more when she walked past Philip, who pulled her into a long French kiss, gripping her ass. When she got into the bedroom, she assumed the position and was pleasantly surprised to hear footsteps right behind her. Her boyfriend caressed her ass, then smacked it hard, making her jump and shudder.

"How many times did I tell you no?" When she didn't speak, another smack. "Answer me when I'm talking to you."

"Four."

"And how many times did you ignore me?"

"Four."

"Sixteen spanks. Count them." he said huskily, running his hand around her throbbing backside then starting.

"O-one, two, three, f— _ow!_ Four!" Theo whimpered all the way up to sixteen, when he finally stopped and kissed her red-tinged ass. 

Theo felt a finger run through her folds and nearly sobbed with pleasure. "Look so _good_ for me, baby. So needy and wet. Such a pretty pussy." Philip cooed, before readjusting his position on the bed and sliding his length into her quickly. When she felt him bottom out, she stifled a cry which irritated Philip and made him freeze. "Tell me who's making you feel like this. You wanted it so badly, fucking _tell me_."

"Philip," she groaned and tried to thrust her hips back. "Philip, it's you, just please move, do something, _please!_ "

He laughed and gripped her hips, then started thrusting into her faster and rougher. In between her screams, he smacked her ass more, which in turn led to her screaming more. "Are you going to be a good girl now? Stop distracting me?" He leaned down, biting and sucking to leave multiple hickies that littered her neck.

"Yes, Philip, I'm gonna be a good girl. Gonna be so _good_ , your girl, wanna be— fuck! Wanna be good for you," Theo babbled, her hair a mess and almost crying into the pillow she had her head on. "Philip, I'm gonna—"

"Hold it." he breathed, causing her to howl in frustration as he grew closer to his climax. When he was almost there, he reached down to rub her clit with his thumb. 

"Philip!"

"Cum for me, baby girl." With one last scream of his name, she released and clenched her walls against him, triggering his own orgasm, laden with cries of ' _Theodosia!_ '. 

When they had both stopped shaking, he pulled out and laid down next to her, pulling her into a warm embrace and kissing her lips softly. "Damn, if I knew that would happen every time I got pissed that you were at work too much, I would have done it a lot sooner." she said, yawning. Philip said nothing, instead choosing to stroke her back, and in a few minutes, both of them were knocked out.

• • •

In the morning, Theo woke up to an empty bed and almost cried in despair, thinking that Philip had indeed gone back to work. Then she heard a voice singing from the kitchen and smiled. 

She tried to get up but winced as the roughness from last night hit her. Finally, she managed to rise up from their bed and stumble into the kitchen, where Philip was frying bacon for the two of them. He looked over and laughed at her pinched expression while trying to sit down, before rushing to help. "Was I really too rough last night?" he asked, brushing a curly strand of her hair away and handing her a cup of coffee.

"Nah. Nothing I can't handle." She waved him off before taking a sip of her drink. "So what about you? Don't you have work today?"

He grinned and yawned, turning back to the pan. "I actually told Monroe that I've had enough of work. So as of now, your boy has two weeks of paid leave." Theo shrieked happily, as Philip flipped the bacon onto two plates and put them onto the table. "So now you've got my undivided attention for two weeks."

"That's brightened up my day, my love." She leaned across and kissed him softly.

"I knew it would."


End file.
